


I Have Never

by readinggirl1989



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Never

**Author's Note:**

> H50 does not belong to me, etc...

Danny sat in the McGarrett living room and thought about the conflicting facts that made up Commander Steve McGarrett; he liked to go in guns blazing, blowing stuff up and he's a military man through and through but Danny knew that Steve was also a health nut and that he did all the redecorating after his house got shot up, it looked like something out of a catalog, there were pillows on the couch and the furniture all matched. That couldn't be right though, he wasn't gay, because Steve has Catherine, his very female lay friend but, on the other hand, he doesn't really see her very often, so who knows. Why am I thinking about this? He's straight. And why do I care?

H50-H50-H50-H50

Steve sat on the stairs looking into the living room, wondering what Danny was thinking about so intently that he hadn't noticed the sun disappearing and that he was now sitting in the dark. Getting up, he said, “Hey Danno, it's getting pretty late. Why don't you crash here tonight?”

Danny jumped at the sound of Steve's voice, “Oh hey. Uh, yeah that sounds good. Did you get the guest room finished?”

Danny glared as Steve gave him a sheepish look, “So where exactly am I supposed to sleep Super Seal?”  
Steve stepped closer, “Well you have two options, you can sleep on the couch down here or you can share with me, I have a king sized bed, plenty of room for both of us.” a panic inducing glint in his eyes.

Danny paused, “I think I'd be more comfortable on the couch. See you in the morning.”

Steve clapped him on the shoulder, “Sweet dreams Danno.” and headed up the stairs.

H50-H50-H50-H50

After little to no sleep and lots of tossing and turning, Danny gave up and headed up the stairs. Pausing outside of McGarrett's door, Danny thought briefly about whether this was a good idea and then decided he was too tired to care. Decision made, Danny opened the door and crept into the room.

“Steve, are you awake?” Danny whispered as he tried to see in the dark room.

Stumbling into the dresser, Danny exclaimed loudly, “Owww!”

Steve jumped out of bed, turning on the light, only to discover Danny hopping around holding his foot in his hands. Laughing, Steve came over and guided Danny into sitting on the bed, “Let me look at that.” 

Kneeling down, Steve took Danny's foot into his hands and carefully inspected every inch, “Well, I don't think anything's broken but it could be sprained. We should ice it.”

Danny pulled his foot back, out of Steve's magic hands, “No, no. It's fine now. Doesn't hurt at all anymore. Really.” All the while thinking, please don't ask what I was doing up here.

Steve smiled up at Danny, “So Danno, did you miss me? Because I believe I left you downstairs on the couch just a few hours ago.”

Danny lunged forward, fingers at the ready, “Take that back!”

“No! You wanted to come in and ogle me while I was sleeping. You missed me sooo much.” Steve squeezed out between the tickle induced laughter.

Danny leaned down and kissed Steve full on the mouth, then he was gone as suddenly as he had come, “Sorry. I don't know why I did that.”

Steve followed as Danny leaned back, trying to get off him, “I didn't mind.” 

He pushed himself up, closing the gap between them, and kissed Danny again, lingering a bit this time, “Think about it.” 

Steve stood up and motioned Danny towards the bed, “Get in. we have a long day tomorrow.”

H50-H50-H50-H50

“Come on Monkey, let's get going!” Danny hollered as he held the car door open for his daughter.

Grace hopped into the front seat, buckling in as Danny raced around to the driver's side, “Danno, what are we doing this weekend?”

“Well Grace, there's going to be a barbeque tonight at Uncle Steve's house. Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono will be there, maybe a few other people. I'm not sure who all was invited. How's that sound?” Danny replied, splitting his attention between the road and his little girl.

“That sounds like fun!” Grace replied, “But you shouldn't call him Uncle Steve. It's wrong.”

Danny looked over, confused, “Wrong? Why's that?”

“Because he's not an uncle, not like Uncle Chin is, he's family but not like that.” Grace said seriously.

Danny, looking more perplexed, asked again, “But why Monkey? I though you liked him.”

Grace nodded, “I do but you look at him like you used to look at Mommy, so he can't be my uncle. Which means he's just Steve until I figure it out.”

Danny was so startled by her observations that the rest of the trip to McGarrett's house was made in silence.

H50-H50-H50-H50

As soon as the car pulled to a stop Grace was out and running towards Steve, who was crouched down with open arms, “Steve!”

“Hey there Gracie. You excited for the cook-out?” Steve asked as he hugged her tightly.

Grace nodded enthusiastically, her smile widening as Steve stood without releasing her, “It's going to be so much fun. Do you think Aunt Kono will show me some more surfing tricks?”

Steve smiled, “I think that can be arranged. How about you Danno? Want to learn to surf?”

Danny walked over towards them, “Ha ha. Like I want to get in that water. I don't know how you convinced me to let the Monkey learn. Don't you know the ocean is full of dangers? There's sharks and jellyfish and what if she drowns? Huh, Steve?” he ranted, hands flailing everywhere.

Steve and Grace just stared at him, smiling. “Don't be silly Danno. Steve wouldn't let anything happen to me. Right Steve?” Grace said earnestly.

Steve's face got serious, “Danny, I will NEVER let any harm come to Grace. I love her.” he said, staring into Danny's eyes.

Danny pouted, “Well, alright then. I suppose a Super Seal is enough protection. Surfing lessons are not canceled.”

“Thank you Danno.” said Grace as she leaned out of Steve's arms and gave him a hug.

*flash*

“That was so cute boss. I couldn't help myself.” Kono said, waving her camera at them.

Danny looked over, surprised, “When did you guys get here?” he asked Kono and Chin.

“We walked up just as you said something about surfing lessons.” replied Chin, grinning, “Then you had that cute group hug.”

Grace had shimmied her way down Steve by this time, “Aunt Kono can we go surfing?” she asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Kono smiled and laughingly replied, “Sure Grace. Go change into your suit and I’ll meet you out there.”

a few hours later...

As everyone finished eating, Grace asked, “Danno, Steve, can we play a game? I learned a new one at school today.”

Steve and Danny looked at each other, communicating wordlessly, “Sure Monkey. As long as it's not too long. It's almost your bedtime.” Danny answered.

“I think you can stop anytime. It's called I Never. Have you played before?” Grace asked.

Danny smile, being careful not to laugh at her, “Yes Monkey. It's a very popular game in high school and college. Do you want to start?”

Grace nodded, “This one's easy, I never played this before.”

Danny, Chin and Kono all took a sip of their beers. “Steve?” Danny asked.

“I've never played before either. We're the cool ones. Right Gracie?” Steve asked as Grace giggled.

“All right. All right. I've never blown anything up.” Danny said with a smirk.

This time Steve took a drink.

Chin thought for a moment, “I've never been married.”

Everyone laughed as the tables were turned and Danny was the only one drinking.

“I've never cheated on a test.” Kono said, looking around, “Well, aren't we all a bunch of goody two-shoes?” as no drank that time around.

“Hmm. I've never...played baseball.” Steve finally said.

“Really Steven? That is just wrong, tomorrow the Monkey and I are taking you to the batting cages,” Danny exclaimed as everyone took a drink, even Grace sipped her juice.

Grace smiled at the plans, “I've never kissed a boy.”

Danny's face went slack as Steve smirked, “That's really very good to know. Now, I think it's time to go. We should really get you to bed. Don't you think? It's a bit of a drive back to my apartment.”

“But Danno, we just started.” Grace said sadly.

Still smirking, Steve agreed, “Yeah Danno. You can just stay here again. Mary's old room has a bed for Grace.”

Kono and Chin chimed in, “Let's at least finish the round. It’s an easy one.”

Giving in, Danny sighed, “Fine.” then he drank, as did Steve and Kono.

A twinkle in her eye, Kono asked, “So who have you two been kissing boss?”

Blushing Danny glanced at Steve who stared back at him with smoldering eyes.

Grace gave a contemplative look as she took in the new information and smiled.

Standing up and clearing plates, Steve announced, “Time for you to get going. Danno, you know where everything is, go ahead and get Grace in bed. I'll clean up down here.”

H50-H50-H50-H50

Steve held his breath as he entered his bedroom, unsure whether Danny would be waiting for him. He exhaled as he caught sight of him sitting on the edge of the bed, “You're here.”

Danny glared, “Of course I’m here. We need to talk.”

Steve crossed the room and sat next to Danny, “ I love you. And Grace. But if you don't want to push this then we don't have to. I'm content with just being your friend. I don't want to do anything that you don't 100% agree with. You're too important.”

Danny contemplated that for a moment, “I think I want to try.”

Steve smiled.

The End


End file.
